


Canary in the Cage

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cutesy, Edgeplay, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Master/Servant implied, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, gender neutral reader, implied afab, no beta reader we die like men, reader is a pillow princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're Reaper's "personal assistant". No one has to know what happens behind closed doors, though.Basically I'm writing self indulgent fluff and smut :3c all chapters are one-shots
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is implied to be afab, but I try to keep things as gender neutral as possible.

No one knew why Reaper kept you around. He said you were his "assistant", but Reaper was good at lying. It didn't change the fact that they were practically attached at the hip. Taking notes during meetings, chatting during dinner, where ever he went he kept you on a short leash. Moira theorized you were brainwashed, Sombra thought you were in it for money, but you know why you were here. You loved him. 

Except right now. Right now you felt very, very differently. Reaper's hands gripped your thighs, the claws from his glove leaving little pin pricks of blood behind. His other one pulled away and pushed your hip down. 

"I haven't given you permission yet." 

You groaned, arching your back and pushing yourself towards him. 

"Pleeease? I've been good today!" Reaper only chuckled at you, running his hand up and reached for your chest. 

"I'll think about it." You groaned, wiggling under him in the bed. You hands gripped the sheets and pulled as he rolled your nipple in his fingers.  
His other hand grazed your hip with his claw and gave you goosebumps. He brushed his thumb over your cheek, no doubt smirking behind the mask. 

"You're such a sadist. Why can't you fuck me already?" 

"I am. Have you earned it?" He fingers traced against you for a moment, slow close to giving you more pleasure. 

"Yes, please?" Reaper chuckled, pushing two fingers into you. You whimpered at the feeling, already constricting tightly around him. He moved faster then you were expecting. His other hand held your hip down and drew blood. You pushed up against him greedily looking for more. "Don't stop, please please I'm close." 

Just as you teetered on the edge, Reaper pulled his hands away. You body gripped your now hollow insides and you let out a loud whine. 

"I didn't give you permission." Reaper pressed his mask to the side of your neck as you grabbed his arms. 

"I'm sorry. You're just too amazing for me to stop myself." You gave him a goof smile. Your hands slid up and gently pulled of his mask, giving him a deep kiss. 

"I thought you said you've been good today? You've broken two rules already." He said, but kissed you as if he didn't really care. He continued down your neck and bit lightly. 

"Who cares? I need you." You whined, bucking up into him. You could feel how hard his was under his sweatpants. His hands ran up and down your body before letting go and pushing the waist band down. 

"I've given you enough time to get ready." He said, before pushing in. You let out a loud moan as he bottomed out. He always fit so perfectly, he was perfect. You wrapped you legs around him as he pushed in and out, he kissed you deeply as your head spun. You moaned against him and pulled him deeper. 

"Close already? I don't think I'd ever get tired of you." He grunted into your neck, nipping and sucking to bruise you. 

"Fuck, please! Don't stop please!" Your back arched as the string connecting you to the real world snapped. You were completely lost in the wonderful orgasm you were finally given. 

Coming down from your high, you realized Reaper was talking. He was talking in Spanish again, you only knew a few words but you got the basics. He pushed in roughly a few more times, before stuttering and cumming deep inside of you. 

You both sat for a minute, kissing and hugging each other. He finally too his glove off and rubbed the tension out of your hips. 

"Want to take a bath? I got one of those things you like." Reaper kissed your cheek again and sat up. You nodded, grabbing him and giving him another kiss. He chuckled and pulled away, starting the bath. A few minutes later he came back and picked you up, carrying you into the bathroom. The water was bubbly and bright pink. 

"Aww, I wanted to put the bath bomb in." You fake cried. 

"Sorry, guess I'll just have to buy you another one." Reaper teased. He gently put you in, the water reaching your chest. He disappeared into mist for a moment before appearing behind you in the tub. His knees sat on either side of your hips as you leaned against him. Reaper ran his hands over your shoulders, rubbing out knots that built up through out the day. 

"I love you." You said, turning back to give him a kiss. 

"Love you more, cariño."


	2. Ouch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter!! Reader is tired of having a meeting so early in the morning, when they're alone they decide to have fun~ Spanking ensues (uᴗ u✿)

Meetings so early in the morning sucked. Usually, you sat next to Reaper and took notes but this early? Instead you say curled in Reaper's lap, you head resting on his chest. One of his hands rested on your back, the other loosely gripping the chair. The biggest, baddest faces of Talon were sat around the table sharing glances. They never really understood why Reaper kept you here, but they didn't dare object. 

The minute the meeting was over, Reaper stood and carried you out of the room. Sombra turned to Moira and whispered, "I'm almost sure their brainwashed. You give them something?" 

Moira crossed her arms. "I meet them the same day you did, how would I have done that?" 

"It's clear she's madly in love with him. How they love a monster like him is beyond me." Widow spoke up. 

Reaper stepped into the room, setting you gently on the bed. "Sweetheart, I need to go drill some recruits. I'll be back soon, alright?" He kissed your cheek, but you pulled him down for a proper kiss before letting him go. 

"You better bring coffee when you come back." You muttered. You swore you heard him laugh before drifting back to sleep. 

It must have been a few hours when you finally stirred awake again. Although there was a distinct lack in your lover, your body reacted like he was here. You felt sweaty and warm, the place between your thighs almost burning to the touch. If he wasn't back by now, maybe you had a few minutes to yourself... 

Reaper stalked through the hallways. Those damn recruits were being a pain in the ass. One even had the nerve to ask him what his name was. That prick got a quick shot through the head. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and let the day pass with his beloved. As he approached the door, he silently shifted into mist. If you were still asleep, he wasn't going to be the one to wake you up. 

He slipped under the door and looked at toward the bed. There you were, as beautiful as always. He noticed your eyes were still closed, but you weren't sleeping anymore. One hand was moving under than blanket, the other was gripping the sheets. How unfortunate... 

You felt someone watching you before you saw. Your eyes shot open and darted around, before settling on the materializing shape of Reaper. You dragged your hands up from the sheets and pulled the blanket closer to you, sitting up to face him. 

"R-Reaper!" 

"Don't start." In a flash he say down and pulled over his lap. He removed his glove and rubbed his hand over your bottom. "Remember the safeword?" 

"Firecracker." You muttered against the mattress. 

Reaper chuckled, running his hand along your curves. "You know why you're in trouble, right?" 

"Yes. I touched myself without permission." 

"Right. You know what happens when you break the rules?" His hand vanished for a second before striking your rear. You cried out at the shock as your hand gripped the sheets. "Answer me." 

"I-I get punished-AH!" His hand hit you again and again. Your skin felt like it was on fire already. On the brightside, at least he didn't have his glove on like last time. You got a moment of reprieve as he stopped and ran his hand over the irritated skin. You whined and wiggled under him. "P-Please.."

"Please, what?" He struck again, harder this time. 

"Please forgive me!" You cried, tears were spilling down your cheeks and wet the blanket under you. 

His hand ran up your back and gripped the back of your hair, pulling you up to face him. His mask came off at some point, when you weren't looking. His pressed an intense kiss on your lips but you only weakly kissed back. 

He pulled back and ran a hand over your cheek, rubbing tears away. "You've been bad, and I can forgive, but you still need to be punished. No cumming for a week, got it?" 

You nodded, kissing him lightly. "Thank you." You muttered. His hands gripped your waist and he laid down with you. 

"I can stay in a cuddle for a few minutes, but I have another meeting soon. Don't worry about coming, it's with some ass hat from Oasis. Do you want to take a shower?" 

You shook your head, nuzzling into his neck. "I'll take one when you leave, I just want to hold you right now." 

Reaper chuckled and ran his hand through your hair. "Good."


	3. Out of my league

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops all fluff! Let's pretend two people can live on the same island at the same time. And I like to think AC is a childhood game for the older members of ovw!

"Your side of the island is covered in weeds." You said. Reaper was hunched over his desk, his back and neck killing him and his head pounding. But when he glanced over at you, he could almost feel the pain melting away. His lips pulled into a small smile before a more neutral expression. 

"Sorry. I haven't been able to play in a while." 

"Don't worry, I'm picking up the weeds. You'll have to replace some of your flowers though." You smiled at him. God you were perfect. He sighed and leaned back into his chair, throwing his pen down. Reaper stood to full height and stretched his sore muscles. He stepped over and laid down on the bed, next to you. 

"Look, even Stitches misses you!" The bear on the screen expressed concern for Reaper's characters. 

"Aww, tell Stitches I'll right there." Reaper leaned over and pulled his old console out of the bedside table. You giggled a little at him, poking him in the stomach as he was laid out. Reaper chuckled and fell on top of you, pressing you into the matress. 

"Reaper! Your big butt is crushing me!" You squeaked beneath him. He chuckled as he loaded into the game. 

"Hey, you love it." You claw Reaper's hand away from your console. 

"You suuuuckkk!" You whined, wiggling under him. 

"Don't worry, I'll get up when I replant all my flowers." 

His eyes fixed on you, all he could think about was how happy he was. For once, he didn't worry about what recruits said to him, or what his colleagues wanted him to do. He only thought about how happy he was to have someone like you in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you have any requests lmk!! I really only had a plan for the first few chapters, so I need more ideas! Thanks (○´ω｀○)


End file.
